The present invention relates to a checking device, and more particularly to a one piece molded strap assembly which may be employed in limiting travel between two movable parts.
In the design and assembly procedures of various mechanical components, there is often the need to provide a checking device for maintaining two movable parts at a predetermined distance during use of the device. This is particularly true in the case of a hinged door which is to be maintained in a particular orientation when fully opened and in which a greater degree of movement of the door would be undesirable or untolerated. Such a device as the tailgate of a station wagon or the glove box door as found in the automotive field are typical examples wherein it is desirable to maintain the door in the horizontal position, when fully opened.
Various arrangements have been employed in the past to meet the requirements set forth above, and have met with acceptance. However, prior methods and structure have generally required the use of screws, rivets and other fastening means employed to retain the checking device on the structure. Generally, the assembly techniques required to install these devices, have required a plurality of parts which are expensive to maintain in inventory and a considerable amount of labor to install the various parts provided.
In the case of an automobile glove box door which is subjected to a number of cycles of opening during the life of the automobile, repairs or service to the structure, requiring removal of the checking device, are time consuming and usually result in damage to the related components. In addition, in the instance where a single strap is employed to check the glove box door relative to the assembly, the minimum of separate parts which are necessary to retain an inventory for replacement or service would be three; a single cable and two threaded fasteners, the threaded fasteners often needing to be replaced with larger fasteners due to the damage to the structure in removing the fasteners therefrom. Thus, a plurality of fasteners and cables is necessary to provide this type of checking arrangement, even though attempts are made to keep the particular parts to a minimum.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a check strap for limiting travel between two movable parts which is inexpensive, simple to manufacture, and easy to install and remove without damage to related parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide an article of manufacture which comprises a molded check strap assembly having the drive pins integrally conected thereto in the molding operation, resulting in a one piece article to be maintained in inventory for initial installation, replacement, or service requirements.